accidental occurence
by tears of emerald
Summary: Keiichiro accidently runs into Zakuro in a bad situation. Now, can he earn her forgiveness, and maybe her love?
1. Chapter 1

The western style doors to the kitchen of cafe mew mew parted. Keiichiro Akasaka looked up. Ryou was standing in the doorframe. "Uh, keiichiro?" he asked. "Could you do me a huge favor?"

Keiichiro smiled. "Of course," he said.

"Oh, good," said a visibly relieved Ryou. "Minto just told me that the girl's changing room is a disaster. someone spilled lemonade on the carpet, and stuff is just thrown everywhere, and Retasu's locker doesn't open. Could you clean up and fix Retasu's locker? Don't worry; the girls have all left."

Keiichiro mentally gulped. Ryou wanted him to invade **THE GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM? **What if one of them came back and found him in there, cleaning up? They would think he was a pervert. And what was _inside_ Retasu's locker? What if it was... GIRL STUFF!? Like lip gloss, or fashion magazines, or worse, HER DIARY? What if she had hung a million pictures of Ryou everywhere? What then?

"Okay," said Keiichiro bravely. "Sure. Locker room. Empty. Right." Ryou gave him a sympathetic look.

"Alright," said Ryou. "I'll leave you to it." And then he was gone, leaving behind a panicking Keiichiro.

Now, one thing about the brunette chef was this: he was not a pervert. Some people would have jumped at the chance to clean the girl's locker room. But not Keiichiro. In fact, he still couldn't get over the fact that he was going where girls had changed clothing! He dreaded this.

But he left the kitchen, and headed for the changing rooms.'_No big deal, akasaka,'_ he told himself. '_I'm sure there's nothing in there that shouldn't be seen by a male.'_ But try as he might, he couldn't seem to get a better outlook. So, as he reached the dreaded door, he hesitated before pulling it towards himself...

And found himself staring at Zakuro.

The good news: she was covered.

The bad news: somebody had been to victoria's secret. and It wasn't Keiichiro.

For a second, Zakuro only looked shocked. Then, she opened her mouth and screamed loudly enough to shatter glass, had there been any around. keiichiro woke up from his daze, and realized the girl he liked was now backed against her locker screaming.

That's right, Keiichiro had a collasal crush on Zakuro. Which she probably wouldn't return, after this.

"SORRY!" cried Keiichiro. He grabbed the door and slammed it shut, mentally beating himself. Footsteps came towards Keiichiro.

"What happened?" panted Ryou, looking alarmed. Keiichiro looked up and glared and Ryou, all the while gritting his teeth.

"You said they all left," he said, grinding his teeth even harder. Ryou's eyes widened. "They didn't?" he asked, surprised. "Nope," said Keiichiro. "They didn't. That was Zakuro."

With that, the brunette fled back to the kitchen, ignoring Ryou completely.

* * *

Zakuro couldn't believe it when the door opened. She thought maybe Lettuce had forgotten something again. But when she looked up, she saw instead none other than Keiichiro Akasaka. He looked just as shocked as she must have.

At first, Zakuro couldn't move. Then, she opened her mouth and screamed so loudly that her own eardrums almost burst. Keiichiro sprang to life, and shut the door after shouting a panicked apology. Then, Zakuro was alone. Frightened, and alone. Not a good place to be. So, with trembling hands, she opened her locker and tossed on her clothes quickly. That done, she then decided she would have to sneak out.

Some girls probably wouldn't have been so shy, but Zakuro was a fairly modest person. Besides, she'd just been walked in on by the last guy on earth who would count as a pervert. And Zakuro was embarrassed. Very, very embarrassed. So she couldn't face keiichiro. and heavens only knew what he was thinking!

At that though, Zakuro felt indignant. He could have knocked, for pete's sake! What a pervert!

As she stood up, she headed across the floor, and opened the door quietly. Nothing. That was a good sign. She walked briskly through the hallway and out the back door, all the while cursing her luck. The nerve of that Akasaka!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again! I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews! Keiichiro is in over his head!

* * *

Keiichiro was slamming around the kitchen, closing and opening drawers randomly and angrily. He was in a black mood, and something had to pay for it.

"Uh, akasaka-san?" came a timid voice.

"I don't want to talk about it!" cried Keiichiro, sure it was Ryou. He whirled around and began stirring soup like never before. broth spilled onto the burning stovetop, and hissed. Bits of carrots and peas fell everywhere. A stain formed on Keiichiro's shirt. But he stirred on bravely.

"Oh," said a young _female_ voice. "Purin will leave you to your stirring."

Keiichiro snapped out of his fury and whirled around. "Purin!" he cried. "I'm sorry. I thought you were Ryou."

"It's okay, Na no da!" Purin turned around and smiled. "Is something wrong?" "What would make you think that?" asked Keiichiro. Then he realized what a stupid question that was. He had a giant soup stain on his normally impeccable chef's outfit, The soup was on the floor and burners, and the air was laden with the smell of burning croissants.

"Purin, what would you do if you made a mistake and did something wrong unintentionally?" asked Keiichiro, absently using an apron (If he'd been paying attention, he would have realized it was his _favorite_ apron. Boy, was he gonna have a shock when he woke up and saw his pride and joy.)

Purin thought for a moment, and then smiled. "What kinda mistake?" she asked. Keiichiro turned bright red and made choking sounds.

"Uh, well, say you saw something you shouldn't have," Keiichiro sputtered.

Purin thought again. "Well, I would say I was sorry. Then I would promise never to do it again," Purin said happily. "Why? Did Keiichiro see something he shouldn't have?"

Keiichiro turned pink this time. "Oh, uh, just wondering," he said quietly. Purin just smiled knowingly, and then turned to go. "Purin has to go find the marbles she left here, Na no da," she said. "See you later."

She didn't wait for a response before running off to heaven only knows where.

Leaving Keiichiro alone to form a plan.

* * *

Zakuro was sitting in her favorite chair in front of the Television. A hershey bar was on the table near her, and her hair was up in a towel. She was only wearing a robe.

To tell the truth, Zakuro wasn't watching TV. She was thinking about Keiichiro and 'the incident.' quite frankly, the whole thing was a disaster. What many people didn't know about Zakuro just might come back to haunt her. And she couldn't have that.

So what was a girl to do?

Simple. Zakuro was going to quit working at the cafe. She would still be a mew mew, but she wouldn't work at the cafe. That minimized her chances of seeing Keiichiro. Now all she had to do was survive tomorrow, so she could tell Ryou about her resignition. She could only pray that Keiichiro would be busy. Then she wouldn't have to see him. Quick and pain-free. She would make a mental map of all the routes to avoid, and wear heavy clothing. That would work.

So it was with a determined expression that zakuro fell into a fitful sleep, full of nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

It was set.

Zakuro was leaning on her car, staring at the entrance to cafe mew mew. If all went well, it would be her last day.

She had spent hours carefully planning safe conversations and routes. She was going to be in and out without even seeing hide nor hair of Keiichiro.

"Wait here," Zakuro told her driver. He just nodded.

With a deep breath, Zakuro headed towards the cafe. She was going to go around back. The grass was lovely in the sun, and the whole cafe looked calm and beautiful. Zakuro was almost sorry that it was her last day. ALMOST.

She headed behind the building, carefully opening the back door and sticking her head in. Nothing stood in her way. So Zakuro carefully slipped inside and headed for the lab, all the while listening for the sound of footsteps. None came, so she stalked silently on. Slowly she began to grow careless. Bad idea.

* * *

It was finished. 

Keiichiro stared at his creation in wonderment. It was a chocolate tart, the perfect thing to apologize to Zakuro with. On the top, he'd even written 'Gomen'(Sorry) in chocolate icing. All in all the tart was perfect.

Now, all he had to do was find Zakuro.

He began down the hall, humming softly as he neared the spot where the 'incident' occured. Except just as he turned the corner, towards the back where Zakuro usually rested when the cafe was crowded, he bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

Unfortunately, this person was wearing a skirt. And from his position, Keiichiro could clearly see straight up it.

Just for the record, Zakuro was wearing a new pair of underwear.

"PERVERT!" she screamed, assessing the situation quickly and slapping Keiichiro.

"Zakuro-san! Wait, I can explain!" he cried. "I swear, it was an accident! I didn't mean to walk in on you yesterday!" at this, Zakuro turned an odd shade of purple.

Keiichiro turned around. What he saw was not a nice sight.

Minto was standing there, looking about ready to kill him. "YOU FREAK!" She screamed. Keiichiro recieved another red handprint on his cheek. Geez. Fangirls.

"No, wait!" cried Keiichiro for a second time. "That sounded bad, I know, but it wasn't what you're thinking, honest!"

Today was gonna be a crappy day.

* * *

Zakuro couldn't believe it. Her plan had failed. She had run smack into Keiichiro. _And_ he'd had the nerve to look up her skirt. What was next?

She could just hear someone hissing in her ear and grabbing her...

Zakuro shuddered and woke up. Minto was screeching at Keiichiro, who was making a desperate attempt to grab something that had fallen in the corner of the hallway. Zakuro almost laughed. They looked ridiculous, sitting there and arguing. Well, Keiichiro was sitting. Minto was standing and looking disgusted.

Could things get any worse?

But then Zakuro noticed something. It appeared to be the thing Keiichiro was trying to grab. Zakuro headed over to it, ignoring Minto, who had just slapped Keiichiro again.

It was a chocolate tart, with 'gomenasi' written on fancy icing on the top. Zakuro quickly realized who it was for.

"Minto," said Zakuro. "It's okay, just... let me talk to Keiichiro."

Minto just nodded. "But if he tries anything, call me," she said, turning and leaving.

* * *

Keiichiro gulped. What could Zakuro want with him?

suddenly he noticed what she was holding. It was the broken remains of his tart. Keiichiro sighed.

"Keiichiro," said Zakuro calmly. "Is this for me?" Keiichiro looked up and Zakuro's stoic face.

"Yes," he said. "I'm sorry about yesterday. Ryou asked me to clean the girl's locker room, and ran off somewhere. He said that you had all gone home. I swear I didn't know you were in there, or I would have waited to tidy up. Gomen, Zakuro."

Zakuro seemed to consider this. "Alright," she said slowly. "I'll give you one more chance. But if you try something, I'm quiting."

The look on Keiichiro's face was pure gratitiude. "Thank you, Zakuro-san!" he said. "I won't screw up!"

Famous last words.

* * *

So what do you think? I bet you're all wondering how keiichiro will screw up next time, huh? I know I am. I mean, I totally know what I'm doing.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

sorry I'm so late. I've been sick lately and couldn't write. Or even drink anything.

* * *

Keiichiro was bustling around the kitchen, as happy as you'd ever see a man. He was free. He was redeemed. His precious Zakuro had forgiven him!

all through the day, Minto, Ichigo, Purin, and Retasu mused at Keiichiro's strange behaviour. "It must be allergy season for Keiichiro," said Minto.

"You're sure?" asked Retasu worriedly. It wouldn't do to have Keiichiro sneezing all over the food he made. He could put them out of business! "Maybe he's just in a good mood."

"Keiichiro is always in a good mood, na no da!" said Purin. The girls had to admit she had a point.

"well, how should I know!?"demanded Minto. "I haven't met many gay chefs like Keiichiro."

These words happened to reach Zakuro, who was getting a drink from her water bottle and ignoring two customers who had been trying to get their bill for the past twelve minutes. as soon as the words reached her, Zakuro choked on a sip of water.

Keiichiro was Gay!?!?! But He couldn't be! Zakuro LOVED him, for petes sake!

"Maybe he's in love with Ryou!" chirped Purin. These words also reached Zakuro, who nearly dropped her water bottle while trying to muffle her chokes. KEIICHIRO LOVED RYOU!?!?!

"Now, Purin," said Retasu, too quietly to hear. "That's not nice. Besides, I think he likes Zakuro." At this point, all the girls turned to stare at Zakuro's turned back.

Zakuro, meanwhile, was trying to catch her breath. Of course he was gay. How could she have not realized it?! The signs were all there, but she had chosen to ignore them. And this was her payback. Keiichiro was gay. Heck, he'd probably gotten gayer just because she'd ignored his gayness.

At that moment, Ryou chose to appear. "Hey, Zakuro," he said. "How's everything going here?"

Zakuro couldn't think of an appropriate response. On the one hand, she should be happy for Keiichiro. On the other hand, there was her heart, which hurt like heck. Well, you know what they say. Follow your heart.

calmly, she opened her mouth. "Jerk!" snapped Zakuro, stalking off and leaving behind a completely clueless Ryou staring after her in shock. "It was just a question...," he muttered, wandering off and away from the customers who were _STILL_ waiting for their bill so they could get out of there.

Zakuro didn't know where she was going. She just stalked towards the kitchen. as she passed by, she heard Keiichiro humming the song, 'if we're gay.' HOW COULD SHE HAVE MISSED IT!?

* * *

once again, the western style doors to the kitchen opened up. "Geez, Keiichiro," said Ryou. "The world must be coming to an end out there. I asked Zakuro how it was going, and she called me a jerk! I thought she was gonna slap me! Man, she was ticked about something. And why are you humming, 'if we're gay'?"

Keiichiro turned around, hurt. "It's not 'If we're gay' it's 'everybody's fool', a song I heard Zakuro listening to the other day. And Is Zakuro sick?" he asked.

Ryou just shrugged. "No clue. But just to warn you, she's on the warpath. You know, since I thought you'd try to talk to her," he said.

"Wh-what makes you think that?" asked Keiichiro, blushing.

"Well, You're in love with her, aren't you?" asked Ryou. Keiichiro turned every color in the rainbow.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked, hanging his head.

"Oh yeah," said Ryou. "Very. Look, if you like her, give her chocolates or something. Girls like chocolate. That and ice cream."

Keiichiro had a brilliant Idea. "I know!" he cried. "I'll bake chocolate cookies and ask her to taste them! It's perfect!"

and so a heart was broken and a plan was hatched.


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is! Sorry I was so uninspired as of late. I have too many projects!

IMPORTANT! This chapter is dedicated to my loyal reviewer, Musa rox. Thank you for your support, Musa rox!

* * *

Zakuro was sitting behind cafe mew mew, watching a blade of grass struggle to grow. She sympathized with it.

Zakuro was still upset. In fact, she was livid. At herself, mostly. She had set herself up for this. She had made her bed, and now she had to lie in it. _ICHIGO_ had even noticed, (A/N: no offence to Ichigo fans. I like her, but I hate Masaya, whom she is always daydreaming about.)

But the strongest emotion Zakuro was feeling was sadness. She was miserable. He didn't love her, and he couldn't learn to love her. Now she knew how Retasu felt about Ryou. (Come on people. He loves Ichigo to the point of suicide. No, he's not just gonna drop that and run to Ichigo.) Zakuro wished she didn't. But hey, the facts are the facts. And the fact was, Keiichiro was GAY.

* * *

Keiichiro smiled happily at his latest creation. It was a batch of beautiful double chocolate chunk cookies. He had seen Zakuro eye them with lust more than once. This was sure to win her love!

With a happy heart, Keiichiro picked up the cookies and placed them, one by one, on the cooling rack. Then, once that was completed, he sat by to watch them cool and to plan what he would say to Zakuro.

Just the thought of telling Zakuro he loved her made his palms go sweaty and his knees quake. But he knew he had to do it. Keiichiro Akasaka (In japan, that would be Akasaka Keiichiro.) was no coward. He was going to tell Zakuro how he'd always thought she was beautiful, and how he loved her, and how he thought she was the nicest girl he had ever met, and how he loved her smile, and how good purple looked on her... Or any color for that matter, and...

This was gonna be one heck of a confession. Keiichiro sighed.

Meanwhile, the girls were completely oblivious to anything except for the fact the Retasu had a picture of Pai in her pocket. It had fallen out, and once the girls had seen it, they'd had a shrieking match. The aliens recent attacks had been a joke, and both sides knew a truce would have to come soon.

all in all, it was as crazy as it could get. Which was pretty dang normal, for cafe mew mew.

* * *

Zakuro sat up as the door to the cafe behind her opened up. She turned around. "What?" Zakuro snapped angrily. She was not in the mood for visitors.

"Um, hey Zakuro," said Keiichiro. Zakuro's heart melted at the sound of his voice.

"Hey, Keiichiro," She had been going for normal, but her voice just came out as suspiciously casual. She cringed mentally, but kept her expression stoic and calm.

"I, Uh, baked some cookies," said Keiichiro slowly. "And uh, Iwaswonderingifyouwouldtrysome." Zakuro blinked. Well, a cookie couldn't kill her, right?

"Sure," Zakuro said, her voice wobbling slightly. She reached out and gingerly picked up a cookie. "I bet you made these for Ryou?" That last part just slipped out. Zakuro could have slapped herself.

"Uh, No. Why?" asked Keiichiro. His hands were shaking. "Actually, I baked them for you."

Zakuro almost dropped her cookie. "Wha-?" She was interrupted.

"Cause, I, Uh, you see, Um, I really like you and your the prettiest girl I ever met," Keiichiro blurted. He turned so red that tomatoes looked pink in comparison.

good thing Zakuro wasn't eating that cookie. She would have choked from shock.

Suddenly, She leaned forwards and kissed his cheek. "I like you too," she said. Keiichiro got a dreamy expression on his face. He'll probably never wash that cheek again.

then they both leaned forwards, and, like magic, their lips met. A love to last forever.

* * *

The girls nearly keeled over when they saw Zakuro and Keiichiro kissing. Actually, Ichigo did faint. Luckily, Ryou walked by at just the right moment. He caught ichigo in his arms and just stared at her.

"What's going on?" he asked. No one even bothered answering until Uurin spoke up cheerfully.

"Guess that answers the gay question."


	6. epilogue

The mews had all gradually gotten used to random displays of affection between Zakuro and Keiichiro. The cafe was back to normal (well, normal for cafe mew mew). Customers were starving, Ichigo was daydreaming about her boyfriend, Ryou was daydreaming about Ichigo, Purin was babbling about Taruto, Retasu was keeping the picture of Pai close to her heart, and Zakuro and Keiichiro were daydreaming about each other. Minto was surprised by the latest turn of events, but she recovered nicely.

Kisshu had suddenly taken to popping in for cookies and stuff. But He'd only eat them if Minto gave them to him. Minto usually just threw them at him. But Kisshu seemed flattered nonetheless. and Pai had shown up once, requesting some Tylenol for Kisshu. When he took it from Retasu, his hand hovered near hers for just a second more. After that, Retasu had pretty much melted.

Taruto had started to come by at least three times a week for candy from Purin. But somehow Purin always talked him into a round of monopoly or maybe a quick game of hearts.

Keiichiro was constantly making sweets for Zakuro, and Zakuro was always helping Keiichiro in the kitchen. They made the perfect couple.

as for Ryou, well, he still had a faint handprint on his cheek where Ichigo had slapped him when she fainted and woke up in his arms. It had been an amusing display. Even Zakuro and Keiichiro had stopped kissing to watch.

So they all lived and loved happily ever after.


End file.
